1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the art of storage equipment and, in particular, to storage equipment which is suitable for itinerant personnel who are required to carry heavy and bulky equipment from place to place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become a burdensome task for school personnel such as music teachers to move to different classrooms during the instructional day carrying necessary equipment which may comprise instrumental, electronic and reference materials. Music teachers have become more mobile in conducting their day-to-day teaching tasks due to the lack of classroom availability due generally to a burgeoning school enrollment.
The market place has addressed the above-described needs of music teachers but they are found to be unsatisfactory as a result of the ease with which prior art carts may be tipped over.
Since the above problem has not been satisfactorily addressed with respect to the needs of music teachers, they have had to rely upon aides, students and their own devices to provide the necessary support that is required to facilitate their task.
The present invention has been designed to allow the mobile music teacher to operate in an independent mode without relying upon others for assistance. Accordingly, a cart has been devised which is easily maneuverable, has adequate capacity for internal and external storage purposes and includes a power source for providing energy to support electronic equipment.